Winx Club: O Segredo do Reino Perdido
Winx Club: O Segredo do Reino Perdido (Italiano: Winx Club - Il Segreto Del Regno Perduto) é um filme italiano CGI Animado, baseado na série de televisão Clube das Winx, a ter lugar após os acontecimentos da terceira temporada. O filme teve estréia dia 30 de novembro de 2007, em cinemas italianos. A Rainbow SpA ofereceu o filme ao Festival de Cinema de Cannes em 2007. a Cantora australiana Natalie Imbruglia canta a música tema do filme, "All the Magic". Elisa Rosselli realizou as outras músicas, "Fly", "You're the One", "Enchantix,Shining So Bright", "Only a Girl", e "You Made Me a Woman". O filme foi lançado em DVD na Itália no início de março de 2008. Enredo A história começa em algum momento após a terceira temporada com Valtor derrotado e a dimensão mágica salva para o momento. Um narrador invisível começa a falar sobre uma menina que descobriu que era uma fada e uma princesa: Bloom. Apesar de sua história ser mágica, é uma sem fim. A história terá apenas uma quando a menina escrever o final. A cena muda para mostrar seis figuras encapuzadas: as Winx. Bloom e seus amigos estão em uma busca dos pais de Bloom, Rei Oritel e Rainha Marion que poderia mudar a vida de Bloom para sempre. As meninas estão em seu caminho para encontrar Hagen, um ferreiro que forjou por vez a Espada do Rei Oritel. As meninas com sucesso se esgueiram para o castelo, mas devido ao engano de Stella, são forçadas a batalhar contra os guardas de Hagen robôs. Felizmente, Bloom termina a batalha usando sua Chama do Dragão para destruir a sua fonte de alimentação. Hagen então mantém Bloom na ponta da espada com raiva da invasão das Winx em seu castelo, mas Faragonda chega a tempo de impedi-lo. Em Alfea, Bloom, Hagen e Faragonda conversam em seu escritório. No comentário de Hagen na decoração da escola, Faragonda explica que algumas fadas estão deixando a escola para terminar sua jornada e se tornar Fadas Guardiãs; Todas as Winx, exceto Bloom. Bloom então pergunta Hagen se ele pode sentir a espada que ele forjou para seu pai, uma espada que nunca pode ser separada de seu mestre. Hagen afirma que ele foi procurar a espada por anos para encontrar seus pais, mas não sentiu. Hagen diz que ela precisa enfrentar a realidade. Bloom, confrontada com a revelação de que os seus sonhos acabaram, corre em lágrimas e evita suas amigas. Ela vai até o topo do castelo, onde ela assiste a cerimônia de formatura. Lá, ela faz amizade com um pequeno gato que ela nomeia Ron-Ron. Falando com ele e Kiko, ela explica que ela sente que o mundo é cinza,'' não havendo mais esperança.'' Infelizmente, ela vê suas amigas se tornarem Fadas Guardiãs (um formulário onde se tornam fortes o suficiente para proteger os seus planetas) em pós-graduação. Sussurrando que ela as ama, ela se vira de tristeza. Sky aparece e conforta. Bloom está chateada que tudo o que ela e as Winx fizeram não importa mais. Sky porém diz a ela, "a Escola pode ter acabado, mas a vida continua." Riven fala também a Hagen, perguntando por que ele deixou a Companhia da Luz. Hagen explica que todos eles têm a escuridão e a luz dentro deles, a chave é manter a escuridão em cheque. Naquela noite, há uma festa e Bloom dança com Sky no pátio. Ele a encoraja a continuar procurando por seus pais, apesar das palavras Hagen. Infelizmente, um navio chega e Sky é obrigado a sair com uma garota misteriosa. Como ele vai, ele promete que ele vai explicar tudo e nunca irá deixá-la. Voltando ao dormitório, as meninas decidem lembrar os bons tempos festejando juntas uma última vez. Na manhã seguinte, Bloom deixa Alfea para ficar na Terra com seus pais adotivos para o bem-estar. Embora ela parecesse feliz, Mike sente que Bloom está desconfortável morando na Terra. Vanessa concorda, afirmando: "Este não é o seu mundo mais." Desde que ela deixou Alfea cerca de quatro anos se passaram, e em 9 de Dezembro Bloom vê em um sonho o que aconteceu com seus pais. Seu pai foi puxado para outra dimensão pelas bruxas ancestrais enquanto sua mãe foi absorvida na espada, a fim de estar com ele. Daphne então aparece e diz Bloom, que ainda há esperança, os seus pais ainda estão vivos. Ela dá Bloom a sua máscara, dizendo a ela que vai ajudá-la a ver Domino antes de ser destruído. Ela também diz a ela sobre o Livro do Destino, um livro de seu pai manteve que conta a história de Domino. Daphne dá a Bloom sua localização antes de ela desaparece, dizendo Bloom que ela não está sozinha. Na parte da manhã, Bloom fica surpresa ao ver todas as suas amigas mais Sky estão lá para comemorar seu aniversário. Bloom diz a elas seu plano e todos eles concordam em ajudá-la. Eles vão para Domino onde Bloom veste a máscara e descobre que Domino era realmente um lugar bonito. O grupo então, vai para as montanhas onde o livro está escondido, mas Tecna diz que um pássaro lendário chamado o Roc está guardando a biblioteca. Os meninos sobem a montanha, mas graças a discussão de Sky e Riven, Roc desperta e voa com os caras pairando pedindo socorro. As meninas correm para o navio e conseguem acalmar o pássaro com a Música da Musa e são deixadas em terra. Dentro da biblioteca, encontram-se com Bartelby, escriba de Oritel em forma de fantasma, que lhes mostra o Livro do Destino. Nele, elas descobrem que Oritel, bem como todas as pessoas do Domino está preso em uma dimensão horrível chamada Obsidian. Bloom descobre que ela deve viajar até lá para libertá-los. Querendo saber mais, Bartelby permite que ela virar a página, mas descobre palavras desordenadas, o futuro ainda não foi escrito. Enquanto isso, Riven é mordido por um inseto espião de Mandragora e se torna seu fantoche. Logo depois, Alfea é atacada por Mandragora, mas as Winx, Mirta, os professores e Faragonda são capazes de detê-la. Bloom pede a Faragonda para lhe dizer mais sobre Obsidian e aprende sobre sua natureza cruel, como todos os pesadelos do universo estão dentro dele. Pouco antes de sair, Bloom analisa o Livro do Destino e fica chocada ao ver seus pais por sua vez uma foto do casamento em uma foto dela e o Sky no altar. Jogando o livro de lado, surpresa, o quadro muda em todos que se fixam na escola, que logo se torna realidade. O grupo então vai para a Aldeia das Pixie onde eles entram na árvore de Portais. Apenas Bloom fica para trás quando ela ainda não é uma fada guardiã para se tornar menor. Infelizmente, Jolly desencadeia uma explosão dentro da árvore que faz com que as chaves se envolvam. Felizmente, Lockette encontra a chave correta e todas vão para a porta de entrada para a dimensão Obsidian. Quando as meninas entram, Mandragora aparece e começa a batalha de Riven contra Sky. Como ele está prestes a esfaqueá-lo, Musa salta em frente e é ferida. Riven vê o que ele tem feito e lembra tudo o que eles já passaram juntos. Ele levanta-la e diz a ela que agora ele sabe que ele deve lutar por ela. Mandragora arma uma Amardilha para os especialistas em uma substância gelatinosa, que encolhe com eles lá dentro. Mas Riven os liberta gratuitamente dando socos em Mandrangora. Em Obsidian, as meninas lutam contra seus maiores medos, mas sobrevivem. Em seguida, Bloom vê uma figura de pedra que parece seu pai. Para seu horror, as bruxas ancestrais lhe dizem que a figura do pai é ele congelado em pedra. As bruxas a forçam a fazer uma escolha entre destruir a espada e salvar seus pais da Terra ou de tomar a espada deixando Mandragora matá-los. Felizmente, Bloom vê que na imagem, o seu pai não é como ele espirrando no animal Ron-Ron. Bloom percebe que era um truque, e aponta que o pai dela era alérgico a gatos. Sky chega momentos depois e toma a espada, mas supostamente morre como ele não é um rei e apenas um rei pode tomar a espada. Sentindo-se sozinha, Bloom está pronto para desistir quando Daphne aparece e lembra que ela nunca está sozinha. Bloom veste a máscara e Daphne se junta com ela para destruir as bruxas. De repente, Sky acorda e ajuda a destruir a dimensão Obsidian, libertando todos, restaurando Domino e colocando Marion de volta em forma humana. Sky explica que ele é agora rei de Eraklyon e que sua coroação foi a noite em que ele deixou Bloom em Alfea. Domino é restaurada e Bloom finalmente se reencontrou com seus pais biológicos. Há uma festa depois, onde Oritel e Marion prometem a Bloom que estarão sempre juntos para o resto de sua vida. Mike e Vanessa estão lá também e Bloom abraça-los carinhosamente. Oritel começa a dança tradicional de pai e filha, mas deixa a dança para Bloom com Sky. Como o grupo inteiro dança, Sky balança por Brandon e Stella e leva uma linda caixa azul e prata de Brandon. Afastando-se, Sky mostra a ela um anel de diamante. Inclinando-se, ele sussurra baixinho para Bloom, perguntando se ela vai se casar com ele. Mais feliz do que nunca, Bloom aceita e beija-o apaixonadamente. Bartelby em seguida, aparece no Livro do Destino, dizendo ao público que a profecia foi cumprida e há uma nova Companhia da Luz:As Winx. No entanto, as três bruxas ancestrais não foram destruídas. Em vez disso, elas foram libertadas e estão encontrando novos corpos para assumir e destruir as Winx. Elas são mostradas com suas descendentes, As Trix, Icy, Darcy e Stormy, e ambas as Ancestrais e as Trix estão rindo loucamente . Trilha Sonora #Unica - You're the One #Segui Il Tuo Cuore - Fly #Tu Puoi Credere In Te - Only a Girl #A Un Passo Da Me - You Made Me a Woman #Potere Di Enchantix - Enchantix, Shining So Bright #Segui Il Ritmo - Stand Up #All the Magic Estrelando Italiano Inglês Latino America Lançamento no Mundo Todo Títulos estrangeiros *Winx Club - Il Segreto del Regno Perduto (Itália) *Winx Club - Kayıp Krallığın Sırrı (Turquia) *Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs (Germania) *Winx Club - El Secreto del Reino Perdido (Espanha) *Winx Club - Salaisuuksien Linna (Finlândia) *Winx Club - Het Geheim van het Verloren Rijk (Holanda) *Winx Club - Secretul Regatului Pierdut (Romênia) *Winx Club - O Segreto do Reino Perdido (Português) *Winx Club - Le secret du royaume perdu (França) *Winx Club - The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, Austrália, Nova Zelândia, Canadá, Irlanda) *Winx Club - Paslaptis prarastas karalystė (Lituânia) *Winx Club - Ang lihim ng nawalang kaharian (Filipinas) *Winx Club - Το μυστικό του χαμένου βασιλείου (Grécia) *Клуб Винкс - Тайна затерянного королевства (Russia) *Winx Club - Hemligheten med det förlorade riket (Suécia) *Winx Club - Hemmeligheden bag den tabte kongerige (Dinamarca) *Winx Club - Hemmeligheten bak den tapte riket (Noruega) *Winx Club - Kadunud kuningriigi saladus(Estônia) *Winx Club - Tajna izgubljenog kraljevstva (Croatia) *Winx Club - Az elveszett királyság titka (Hungria) *Winx Club - Tajemství ztracené říše (Republica Checa) *Winx Club - Tajomstvo stratené ríše (Eslováquia) *Winx Club - Rahasia kerajaan yang hilang (Indonésia) *Winx Club - Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwa (Polônia) *מועדון הווינקX - סוד הממלכה האבודה(Israel) *Winx Club - Sekreti i Mbreterise se Humbur (Albânia) *Уинкс клуб - Тайната на изгубеното кралство (Bulgária) *Club Winx: El secreto del reino perdido (Latino América) Capas Estrangeiras Lost kingdom 5.png Lost kingdom 4.png Lost kingdom 3.png Lost kingdom 2.png Lost kingdom 1.png|Espanha e Latino América WinxMovie.jpg|Poster Americano do The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Winx Club Film 1 Poster.jpg|O Poster Holandês 51gBHQ6KEdL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom na Nick Distribuição Um show de dança ao vivo em ação foi realizada para promover o filme em 2007 no Roma FilmFest. Na primeira semana de exibição, o filme foi distribuído em 665 cinemas e teve 420.000 espectadores. Ele recebeu 1.979.972 € ($ 3,074,695.84 EUA), este fez o filme o filme mais visto no fim de semana, esta é também a maior abertura para um filme de animação, na Itália. No total, o filme arrecadou 4.620.651 €. Foi lançado em DVD na Itália, em março de 2008 e julho de 2010 na Rússia, com uma trilha sonora italiana, o lançamento alemão oferece uma escolha de Alemão e Inglês. Recepção e Crítica Hollywood Reporter diz que respeito à mensagem do filme tão simplista, e sente a atração principal no filme o traje das fadas da moda. Trivia * Isto marca o primeiro aparecimento de Hagen. * Na dublação da Nickelodeon, As Winx novamente gritaram seus nomes e o tipo de poderes que elas têm durante a sua transformação Enchantix. Isto é semelhante à transformação da Nick Charmix Mágico em quatro especiais de uma hora. * Como visto no filme (e, mais tarde, a 4 ª temporada), a música Enchantix é alterada. * Straffi notou que era difícil animar o cabelo das meninas corretamente em 3D. Veja Category:Filmes Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Dub Rai Category:Winx Club: O Segredo do Reino Perdido Category:Filmes Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Dub Rai Category:Winx Club: O Segredo do Reino Perdido